


Third Time's the Charm

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Adorable Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean has asked Sam twice before, but never seriously. This time he means it.Inspired by Dean’s ‘Be my Valentine?’ lines to Sam!





	Third Time's the Charm

He’d already asked twice. Okay, once was kinda disgusting and the other kinda juvenile, but there was no one else Dean wanted for his Valentine. This time he’d get it right.

He sent Sam out on a research mission and started his preparations. Home made burgers, a huge salad and wine rather than beer. Candles on the table. He thought about adding flowers but that was a step too far.

He left a Valentine’s Day card sitting on Sammy’s bed, as Sam always went to his room when he got home to hang up his jacket. Dean had never got used to them having separate rooms; it had never felt right, and perhaps after tonight that would change. He wrote inside the card...

“Roses are red, violets are purple  
Join me in sharing a purple nurple”

He waited anxiously for Sam to return, and greeted him with the usual “You okay?”

“Yeah, it went well. Got some useful books on hexes.” Sam smiled. “Hey, something smells great; you been cooking?”

“Yeah, I had some free time,” Dean tried to sound casual.

“I’ll just wash up and meet you in the kitchen.” Sam called as he headed down the corridor.

“Great.” Dean replied, heading for the kitchen.

Sam wandered into the kitchen looking bemused. “Ha ha, very fun...” He stopped when he saw the kitchen table all set out for their meal, complete with candles.

“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding.” Sam’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“Only about the...the...um...purple nurples.” Dean couldn’t seem to get his words out. “We...I got us...we’ve got wine.”

“Dean, I...” Sam gazed at him, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was gonna be punched or kissed. Suddenly Sam was right there in front of him, pulling his head down into a sweet, soft kiss. “Wow” he whispered.

“Wow,” Dean repeated, touching his lips where Sam’s had joined his in wonder.

“Yes,” Sam smiled, “I’m your Valentine.”

“You’ve made me so happy, Sammy,” Dean blushed, adding, “C’mon then, let’s eat.”

“Dean, this is all so amazing!” Sam grinned.

“Yeah, seems third time’s the charm!” Dean grinned back.


End file.
